Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${3,\ 37,\ 43,\ 89,\ 94}$
Solution: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 3, 37, 43, and 89 each have only two factors. The factors of 94 are 1, 2, 47, and 94. Thus, 94 is the composite number.